Apagando a velinha
by Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran em mais uma fic sem magia. Sem criatividade para fazer o sumário. Oneshot


_**N/A: **Oieee... Pra todo mundo! Aquie é Yume-chan, como uma one-shot. Enquanto estou escrevendo as fics, GOLDEN STAR, ENXERGANDO A VERDADE e GAROTAS, resolvi nesse meio tempo escrevê-la também. E ela surgiu no meio de uma conversa que eu tive com a minha queridíssima amiga, Ma Ling Chan. Mas, deixando bem claro que todas as minhas amigas feitas aqui na fanfiction tem um cantinho especial no coração desta pobre e humilde autora. _

_Então... Chega de enrolação! _

_Espero que gostem desta one-shot ok?_

_Agora, com vocês..._

_**Apagando a velhinha**_

_Por Yume-chan..._

Dois jovens de 25 anos, vivem num mesmo apartamento no centro de Tókio, cidade onde tudo parecia ser tranqüilo, até aquela manhã. No banheiro se encontrava uma garota tamando o seu habitual banho matinal, lavando seus longos e lisos cabelos castanhos, enquanto conversava com alguém que estava do lado de fora.

_- Shaoran, você sabia que a Tomoyo inventou a idéia de querer filmar os filhos da Chiharu e do Yamazaki? -tirando o Shampoo dos cabelos._

A pessoa em questão seria Shaoran Li, seu esposo e quem naquele momento se encontrava na sala do apartamento lendo alguns papéis relacionados a assuntos da empresa, onde trabalha.

_- Sério? E o que os dois acharam disso? -perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que se encontravam em suas mãos. _

_- O que acharam? A doida da minha prima está até querendo fazer roupinhas para eles. -agora passando o condicionador. _

_- Sério, amor? Que legal! Pelos menos ela conseguiu desviar o foco das vítimas dela para serem filmados, né? -rindo._

_- Shaoran Li! Não se esqueça que ela é minha amiga...- sendo interrompida._

_- Começamos de novo... Sakura, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que ela exagerava no grude que ela tinha com você. E você nem pode dizer que é mentira, porque NÓS DOIS fomos cobaias dela por seis anos. -estreitando os olhos sem tirá-los do papel. _

_- Mas, amor ela é minha melhor amiga... - sendo novamente interrompida._

_- Eu sei que é meu anjo. Mas, eu não acho justo você ficar fazendo os caprichos da Tomoyo. Até o Eriol fala que ela é pegajosa. -ao ouvir a porta do banheiro se abrir. - Isso sem contar que quando ela fez ele vestir aquela fantasia de coelhinho para que ficasse pulando no meio da rua até o bosque, ele disse que foi um horror. Como ele mesmo diz: Nunca desista de um sonho, se não achar em uma padaria, tente outra. Mas, aquilo não era um sonho. Foi muito pior, foi um pesadelo ser linchado pela vizinhança. É por isso que ele está lá no hospital agora, sem um dente. -sério. _

De repente, forte baraulho veio de fora chamando a atenção dos dois. Sakura sai do banheiro assustada enrolada numa toalha cor-de-rosa enquanto Shaoran se levanta também assustado indo em direção a janela:

_- O que aconteceu, Shaoran? -olhando pela janela, vendo a movimentação de pessoas à cinco andares abaixo deles. _

_- Nem eu sei, amor. Mas, que foi forte isso foi. - enquanto olhava o que acontecia lá embaixo. _

_- Céus, sangue? Quem pode ter feito uma maldade dessa? -Sakura, assustada com a cena que via._

_- Eu não sei, Saky. Quem quer tenha sido foi muito malvado em fazer isso. -vendo que tinha gente na janela de baixo, reconhecendo a pessoa._

_Pessoas cochichavam sobre o ocorrido, várias delas estavam assustadas outras chocadas com o que aconteceu. Shaoran tentava entender o que acoentecia, mas sem sucesso. Até que viu alguém conhecido, perguntou:_

_- Takeda, o que aconteceu? -perguntou para o vizinho do flat de baixo._

_- Eu não sei direito Shaoran. Só sei que pelo que as pessoas estavam contando aqui embaixo. Um carro seguia uma idosa que vinha saindo de um supermercado, e esse carro veio perseguindo-a até a esquina da Rua das Cerejeiras arrastando-a até jogá-la contra o muro perto da padaria. -narrando o fato._

_- Meu Deus! -falou Sakura, assustada._

_- Pelo que me contaram, essa velhinha estaria fazendo 92 anos de vida hoje. E parece que foi amando de alguém. Pobre senhora... -com pena._

_Sakura ficando revoltada com o que aconteceu: _

_- Mas, isso é um absurdo! -irada. -O cúmulo do engano matar a idosa aniversariante, porque alguém pediu para apagar a velinha. -fazendo Shaoran arregalar os olhos. _

_Sakura percebendo o que acontecia com ele perguntou:_

_- O que foi? Falei algo errado? -estranhando._

_- Não, amor. Nada. -respondeu ele._

_**N/A: Ehhh... Oi de novo. Gente, espero de coração que vocês gostem dessa fic. **_

_**Fiz de coração, tá? Quero agradecer a ajuda da minha amiga, Ma Ling Chan.**_

_**Ma, obrigada amiga. Adorei passar esse fim de semana conversando com você no kut.**_

_**Então, é isso... **_

_**Um grande beijo a todos e até a próxima...**_

_**Yume-chan...**_


End file.
